winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 302/Nickelodeon Script
Valtor's Plan Intro/Recap Narrator: From their prison in the Omega Dimension, the Trix escape with Valtor, spreading terror on Andros. Aisha is worried, and returns home to protect her planet. Scene: Andros *The sea is rough and a murky yellow color and it is raining. Two mermaids surface, one supporting the other.* Mermaid 1: Hang on to me, Selena. We can make it! I've gotcha. Ah! *A wave washes over them and they go under, but surface again quickly.* Mermaid 1: We'll get through this. I think the worst is over. *She turns around.* Mermaid 1: Or not! *A giant wave is coming towards them, and the mermaids cling on to each other. Suddenly though, a morphix shield appears and the wave doesn't hit them. They smile and we see Aisha in the sky.* Mermaid 1: Princess Aisha! *Aisha winks at them and lifts them out of the water on the morphix shield. A ship flies over head and soldiers come to take the mermaids* Aisha: Soldiers, take care of these mermaids. I need to get to the bottom of this. *She flies away.* Aisha: There's something dark and terrible stirring up the seas of Andros, and I'm gonna find out what it is! Scene: Oceans of Andros *A mermaid monster swims by, and there are three unaffected mermaids trying to protect themselves from the monsters.* Kerallia: Sisters? What's happening? What's wrong? Mermaid 2: Kerallia, they don't hear us anymore. They're not themselves, something has changed them! *Valtor walks up to them.* Valtor: Not something, mermaid, but rather someone has changed them. And that someone is me, Valtor. They wear my mark. It means they are under my control. And now, it's your turn. *Valtor brands his mark on the three mermaids, and they are turned into monsters. Valtor laughs.* Valtor: Yes. *The Trix enter.* Icy: Love their new look. Fangs, claws, discolored skin...it's really working for them. *The four of them begin to walk away.* Stormy: You busted out of the Omega Dimension. Conquered Andros! And found the inter-dimensional portal. Ooh, I like it. *She falters, looking embarrassed. Icy and Darcy frown at her.* Stormy: Did I say I? I meant we like it. Valtor: You're too kind. But I'm just getting warmed up. *They reach a portal.* Valtor: All those years in the Omega Dimension have weakened me. But not for long. I will get it all back. Once I've regained my power I'll be strong enough to conquer the whole universe. We will reach every dimension through this magic portal. One by one these kingdoms will fall and I will absorb their magic power. *He raises his two fingers and an image of all the planets appears around him.* Valtor: I'll become the supreme master of all living things. I will spread my mark everywhere and the rein of Valtor will begin! *Valtor laughs as his mark is branded onto the hologram of the planets.* Icy: But Valtor, you're already super powerful. Valtor: It's not enough. To regain my full power I need the magic of the kingdom of the sun! And lucky for me, the sun always shines on Solaria. *He walks through the portal and moves off through it.* Scene: Tecna and Musa's Dorm *Tecna is on her computer, tapping furiously, but there is a red 'x' on the screen.* Tecna: No luck, Bloom. I've called her, I IM'd her, emailed her, but she's off the grid! Bloom: There's got to be someway to contact her Tecna! Please, keep trying. *Stella pops her head through the open doorway.* Stella: Still no news from Aisha? Bloom: Nope, not yet. Flora: I bet she's underwater, since that's where all the trouble is. I'm worried. Bloom: Yeah, she's probably much too busy to talk on the phone or text. *Stella is putting a hat in a hat box, and Kiko bounces onto the table and stands beside the box.* Stella: Well, if anyone can save Andros, it's Aisha. *She reaches down to Kiko and turns him around, pushing him away from the hat box.* Stella: Hey, no shedding near my accessories. *Three pixie pets fly into the room.* Stella: I wanna look perfect for my party. Bloom: What party? There's a party? Why didn't you guys tell me? Stella: Hello, my Princess Ball is tomorrow remember? *Bloom laughs.* Stella: Oh I get it! You were kidding! *Bloom, Musa and Flora all laugh, and Kiko jumps up and down.* Stella: Maybe you'll think this is funny too. *She throws a pillow in Bloom's face. Bloom throws it back at her.* Bloom: Not as funny as this! Stella: You guys are so hilarious. Ha ha ha, I'm laughing so hard, I might forget to put your names on the guest list. *Behind her, the Pixie Pets and Kiko burst out of the hat box.* Stella: Hey! Ohhhh... *The pets are all lying on the coffee table beside the hat.* Stella: And no furry little party crushers either! *She slams her hand down on the table and the pets fly away. She then waves her hand and the hats pile back into the box, which floats into her hand.* Stella: So, are we ready? Musa: We'll catch up to you. We still have some last minute shopping to do. *Stella is piling up her luggage, which she then shrinks and holds in her palm* Stella: Text me if you want a fashion consult. Bloom: I'm ready! Are those your bags? Stella: Yeah, this time I decided to travel light. *She takes off her ring, throws it in the air, and it changes into her scepter.* Stella: Buckle up Bloom. Time to go! *She twirls her scepter and slams it on the ground.* Stella: Solaria! *Bloom and Stella and their luggage are taken through a portal, laughing, towards a light.* Scene: Solaria *Bloom and Stella arrive outside the palace* Stella: Ah, Solaria. Radius: Princess! *Stella turns around to see her father and runs towards him, laughing. She hugs him.* Stella: Oh Daddy! *A blonde woman is watching them from the window, and closes the curtain on them, walking away. Meanwhile, a servant takes Bloom's bags for her.* Servant: Your luggage, your highness? *He holds out his hand to Stella.* Stella: Oh thanks! Don't worry, I really tried to pack light this time. *Stella throws him her miniaturized luggage, which gets larger as it flies through the air. Eventually, all the cases come out full size and crushes the servant.* *Bloom bows to King Radius.* Bloom: Your majesty. Radius: Oh forget "majesty", just call me "King Radius". *Bloom smiles, embarrassed, and Radius laughs.* Radius: Bloom my dear, you're most welcome here. Stella has told me so much about you. Please, make yourself at home. Bloom: This sure is a lot of home to make myself at home in! Scene: Solaria palace *Bloom follows Radius and Stella inside.* Bloom: Wow! Stella: We'll give you a map so you don't get lost. Bloom: My whole house could fit in this room! *Stella links arms with Bloom and pulls her along.* Stella: C'mon, I'll show you to your suite! *Bloom laughs.* Stella: But first, I'll give you the grand tour. Scene: Solaria Fountains Stella: Whaddya think? Bloom: Whoa! Scene: A Balcony in the Castle *From the balcony you can see a huge forest and a town.* Bloom: Nice view. Scene: A Corridor in the Palace *Bloom and Stella are walking along the corridor, and they reach a wooden door with a sun and moon in the middle. Stella pushes the centre of the sun and the door opens.* Stella: And I saved the best for last. *In the next room, there is a huge model of the sun and the different galaxies orbiting it.* Stella: This, is the Hall of the Universe. All the galaxies of the Magix Dimension are in here! It's always been my favorite room in the whole castle. Bloom: What an amazing place! You're so lucky to be celebrating with your family, on your home planet Stella. *Bloom touches a planet with her fingertips, and her hand goes straight through the planet. She pulls it back, and we go into a flashback of Domino being destroyed by the witches. Bloom's eyes fill with tears.* Bloom: My home planet, Domino, used to be out there too. Until it was destroyed and my people scattered. By the evil Ancestral witches. *A hazy image of Bloom's parents is shown.* Bloom: I have no idea who my birth parents are. But I know they're out there somewhere... *We see a picture of the Domino place before the destruction.* Bloom: And I know somehow, someday... *The picture of her parents comes up again.* Bloom: ...I'll find them again. *Bloom begins to cry.* Stella: Huh? *Stella wipes away Bloom's tears.* Stella: Of course you will Bloom. And all your friends will help you. *Bloom sniffs.* Bloom: Thanks Stella. No more tears. *They leave the Hall of the Universe, Stella with her arm around Bloom.* Stella: Right, no worries about anything. Let's go get ready for my party, okay? We're gonna have a blast, and no one can stop us! Scene: Outside the Castle *A bush explodes and Valtor is teleported into Solaria. He walks through a window and into a corridor, going through a curtain and looking down the hall.* Bloom: Wow Stella! Are all these presents just for you? *Valtor smiles and walks in the direction of the voice.* Stella: Yep, and there's four other rooms just like this one. *Valtor is watching Chimera, who is spying on the girls. She turns around, but Valtor has gone and is hiding behind the curtain.* Bloom: Even if you added all of my birthdays together, I've never gotten this many presents! Stella: Well you know, most of them are re-gifts anyway, old family jewels, antique tiaras... Chimera: Ugh, what a spoiled brat! *She continues to spy on them, and we see Bloom and Stella standing in a room full of presents.* Stella: Oh, I don't even have a clue what to do with most of this stuff! *The blonde woman who was watching Radius and Stella earlier comes up behind Chimera.* Cassandra: What are you doing here? *Chimera pushes herself against the wall.* Cassandra: A young woman of noble birth does not lurk about in hallways! *Cassandra looks into the room too.* Cassandra: Though you have more nobility in your little finger than that pampered Princess Stella! *Valtor is watching them closely, smiling.* Cassandra: But you, you would have made a much better Princess of the Sun and the Moon. Chimera: But I'll be Stella's poor little stepsister forever! King Radius will always prefer her to me. Cassandra: A father's love for his daughter is hard to overcome. Unless, it's by a mother's love for her daughter. Now watch me, and learn. *Cassandra laughs and Valtor smiles. Then Cassandra enters the room.* Cassandra: Ah, dearest Stella! Stella: That's Countess Cassandra, she's a lady in waiting in the Royal Court. *Stella and Cassandra bow to each other.* Stella: Countess. *Bloom ways to her.* Bloom: Er...hi! *Cassandra goes and looks at the presents, picking up a small purple box.* Cassandra: Oh, here's the present I got for you! I hope you like it. *She opens the box and a bright light shines from it. Bloom squints at it but Stella just smiles.* Stella: Wow, shiny! I'll have to buy new sunglasses to go with it! *In the box is a silver necklace with purple jewels. Cassandra closes the box.* Cassandra: My daughter chose it, she's in the Advanced Sorcery Program at Beta Academy. Have you met Chimera? *Chimera walks in and Bloom and Stella gasp in horror. Chimera is smiling sweetly.* Stella: You! *Cassandra gasps.* Stella: You're the one who stole my dress! *Chimera continues smiling.* Chimera: It's a small world, isn't it you highness? Cassandra: What's going on? I-I don't understand! Bloom: Let's just say the two of them already met on Magix and they had the same taste in clothes! Chimera: I didn't realize how much you wanted it! *Stella makes a lunge for Chimera, but she dodges out of the way.* Chimera: But of course the Royal Princess of Solaria should have any dress she wishes, especially on her big day. It's yours! *Stella is fuming and smoke comes out of her ears.* Stella: You keep it! I don't wear hand-me-downs, especially yours! *Chimera stops smiling, and growls back at Stella, then she storms out of the room. Stella also leaves, and they go opposite ways down the corridor.* Bloom: It might not look like it now, but this could very well be the beginning of a lasting and beautiful friendship. Scene: A Corridor in the Castle *Chimera pushes past a guard carrying an empty silver plate coming in the opposite direction.* Chimera: Out of my way! *The guard falls to the floor, and the plate lands on top of his head* Chimera: You're royal alright, Stella. A royal pain! But I'll get you, I swear I will! Scene: Bloom's suite *Stella bursts into the room and Bloom is still in bed* Stella: Bloom get up, we overslept! Bloom: But it's dawn! Stella: Exactly! We've only got ten hours until my party, and we've got a ton of stuff to do! *Stella levitates the bed and tips Bloom onto the floor, pulling off the blanket and laying it back on top of the bed. Bloom groans and curls up on the floor* Stella: Bloom, I've got my hair and make up appointments and a mani-pedi, not to mention shopping for my after party dress and my after after party dress! *Bloom yawns* Bloom: What does all this have to do with me? Stella: I need somebody to tell me how great I look, and you are my best friend. Scene: Stella's room *The clothes in Stella's wardrobe float out and line up in front of Stella. Bloom walks by yawning, still in her pajamas. Stella begins looking through dresses, throwing them away behind her* Stella: Nope, nope, nope... *The dress she bought in Magix gets to her. She points at it and smiles* Stella: Yeah! *She looks at Bloom, who has fallen asleep on the pile of dresses behind Stella* Stella: Huh? *Bloom, still with her eyes closed, gives Stella a thumbs up* Scene: Stella's salon *Stella is having her hair and nails done, and Chimera peers around the door and smirks. Bloom is sitting opposite Stella and when Stella's hair is finished, she makes a mirror appear in front of Bloom's face* Bloom: Huh? *She takes the mirror over to Stella so she can see herself. Chimera, still in the doorway behind them laughs and a green sphere appears over her little finger. Stella looks over her shoulder and smiles, and Bloom walks behind Stella's chair, holding the mirror up. Chimera's attack bounces off the mirror and hits her. Her hair becomes snakes and she runs down the corridor screaming, crashing into a servant carrying a cake and landing on the floor covered in cake. Then her hair stops moving and falls to her side. Back in the salon, Bloom and the nail artist are standing over Stella, who is relaxing with a face mask on and cucumber over her eyes* Scene: Cassandra's room *Chimera is still wailing and covered in cake* Cassandra: Chimera! By the light of Solaria, what happened to you? Chimera: What do you think? It's all Stella's fault! She's got everything I don't, she's got a crown, clothes, plus she's a natural blonde. I'd give anything to be like her! Valtor: Anything? *Valtor steps into the room through the wall* Valtor: Really? Cassandra: Who are you? What are you doing in our room? *Valtor bows to them* Valtor: I never ignore a damsel in distress. *He waves his hand and Chimera's dress is cleaned up and she is wearing a pink, swirly crown on her head* Valtor: But allow me to introduce myself. I am Valtor, and I can give you both the power to make all of your dreams come true. Magical power. Unlimited power. Chimera: Are you buying this, mother? Cassandra: Quiet! And what do you want in return, Valtor? Valtor: Just a ray of sun m'lady. I simply want to bathe for a moment in the magical light that illuminates Solaria. With the power I offer you, you will be able to rule over King Radius, and you could be the next princess of Solaria. *Chimera gasps* Valtor: Countess, just lead me to the spire of the sun, and all of this will be yours. Forever. *Valtor holds out his hand to Cassandra, who looks at it for a moment, hesitating.* Cassandra: Very well. Follow me. *She leaves the room, followed by Chimera and then Valtor. They walk through a corridor and up a staircase, which Bloom is running down. Bloom gasps when she sees them and smiles at them. Cassandra gasps at Bloom too.* Bloom: Countess! I guess I got lost. I was looking for my room. *Cassandra ignores her and continues walking. Chimera points down the stairs* Chimera: Ugh, some people just don't belong in a palace. *Bloom goes to walk down the stairs, passing Valtor who stares at her intently* Bloom: Huh? *Valtor frowns* Valtor: Hmmm... *Bloom runs down the stairs and along the corridor, Valtor still watching her.* Valtor: Hmmm. Scene: The Spire of the Sun *Two guards are guarding the entrance. Cassandra signals for Valtor to stay back, and he sighs, disappearing around the corner* Cassandra: Soldiers, leave us alone for a moment. *The soldiers bow and leave. As they round the corner and walk away, Valtor appears from the wall and joins Cassandra and Chimera. Cassandra opens the door with a magic ray that comes from her ring. They enter the room* Cassandra: Alright, Valtor. *She points at a sphere of light hovering above a pillar* Cassandra: Here is the sun of Solaria. *Valtor walks over to it and puts his hands around the sun* Valtor: The source of life for this world. I feel the heat, the light, the energy! *The sun shines brighter, and Valtor rises off the ground, engulfed by the light* Valtor: Restoring my power! *Chimera shields her eyes* Chimera: Ah! *Valtor floats in the light* Valtor: Hah! Chimera: Ah! *Valtor lands on the ground, purple energy forming around him* Valtor: And now I am... *He shoots electric purple energy up into the sky* Valtor: ...Valtor once again! *Valtor laughs, and the energy shoots through the spire's roof and into the sky, forming spiralling clouds* Valtor: And now, my dear ladies, it's time for me to keep my promise. *Two orbs of blue energy go into Chimera and Cassandra's chests, who both gasp as they are lifted off the floor, a bright blue light surrounding them. When the light clears, they land back down, and Valtor's mark appears on their necks. Chimera touches Cassandra's mark, but burns her hand on it* Cassandra: The party! And the guests are arriving! Valtor: Then I'll leave you to your festivities. I must also depart. *He walks into a bright light, but stops just when he's about to go completely through the portal, turning back to Cassandra and Chimera.* Valtor: But, I'm sure we'll see each other again, very soon. *He disappears* Scene: Outside the palace *Guards are playing trumpets and people are gathering outside the doors. Bloom is among them, dressed up ready for the princess ball. A Redfountain ship lands, and Sky, Brandon, Flora and Musa step out. Musa and Flora are all dressed up for the princess ball too.* Musa: Let's get this party started. *Tecna also steps out, ready for the ball. Bloom runs towards them.* Bloom: You made it! Yay! *She runs to Sky, who picks her up and twirls her around. They are both laughing* Sky: Bloom you look amazing! Bloom:' You look pretty good yourself. What about Aisha? She's not coming? Tecna: We couldn't reach her. We think she's still on Andros. Brandon: Has anyone seen Stella? Bloom: You'll see her soon! Scene: The Palace's Ballroom *The gang walk into the room* Musa: Ohhh, totally cool! Flora: Wow, they really went all out for Stella's party. Bloom: Wait 'till you see the princess. *A waiter offers Sky and Brandon drinks, whilst the guards play the trumpets.* Bloom: Up there! Look! *She points to the top of a staircase where a curtain is being raised. King Radius walks out.* Radius: Welcome my friends! And thank you all for coming. Today, my heart is filled with joy and happiness, because my Stella is back here among us! *Stella walks out in her ball gown. Whispers of amazement fill the room. Brandon's jaw drops open.* Brandon: Wow! *Sky pushes his mouth closed. Stella and Radius are walking down the stairs.* Radius: Stella, today is your day, but I've got one more surprise. Stella: A surprise for me? Radius: Well, more or less. It's a surprise for the whole family! For all of Solaria actually. *As they reach the bottom of the stairs, citizens turn around and bow to the King and Princess.* Radius: My dearest friends, I have another announcement to make. Sorry to distract you from our royal buffet... *Everyone laughs* Radius: But I'd like you all to know that this kingdom will soon have a queen again. *Stella gasps* Radius: Cassandra my dear. *Cassandra walks forward to the King. Stella's hand slips from her father's, and Cassandra looks at Stella who gasps in surprise again* Radius: Ladies and gentlemen, in a month's time Countess Cassandra will become my wife! *Stella looks at her father in horror. The citizens of Solaria clap, but the Winx, Sky and Brandon all gasp.* Cassandra: Stella, I'm so happy I'll be your new mother. *Stella turns her head away.* Stella: Why didn't you tell me about this before? *Radius looks shocked* Radius: Well I- I wanted it to be a surprise! *Stella turns and walks away* Cassandra: We'll get along fine, you'll see. It's difficult for her but I'm sure Chimera will help her through it. *Stella walks past Chimera, who smirks at her. Stella joins the Winx.* Stella: My father ruined my party! Can you believe it?! Cassandra and her dress thief daughter are going to be my new family! Musa: Hey, look on the bright side! Stella: What bright side? Musa: Well, you have a whole month until the wedding. Stella: This is really bad. I was so hoping my parents were going to get back together. But this? This is the worst thing my father could have done to me! *Stella walks away. When she goes past the boys, Sky punches Brandon in the arm and points after her. Brandon goes after her.* Brandon: Um, Stella, I brought you a little present. *He holds out a small box. Stella takes it, smiling* Stella:'''Thanks, I'll open it later. *She hands it to a servant* '''Stella: Put it with the others. *She carries on walking. Brandon snatches the present back up, startling the servant.* Brandon: Whoa, hold on! I'll give it to her later. *He stands and watches her walk away.* Flora: Aw, don't be mad Brandon. Stella's just feeling really upset right now. *Stella is standing alone looking out of one of the windows when Radius comes up behind her* Radius: Stella, duty calls. Now, shall we open the ball? *Stella and Radius take to the floor and all of the citizens gather round to watch* Chimera: Enjoy your little father daughter bonding moment sis, 'cause this is your last dance. *The crowds partner up and join the dance. Sky comes and takes Bloom's hand. Musa pushes Bloom forward and the couple join the dance. Bloom looks over to Stella, who is dancing with a sad look on her face, and sighs. Cassandra looks over to Chimera, who nods and moves over to the side of the room, summoning her powers and glowing with a green light.* Chimera: Hope you had fun being Daddy's little princess, cuz that's all about to change. *A green ball of energy forms in her hand, and she fires it at Stella.* Chimera: And I really mean change! *The attack hits Stella and she falls to the ground, groaning in pain. Sky and Bloom look at her worriedly. Radius kneels beside her as everyone gathers round.* Radius: Sweetheart, what's wrong? *Stella writhes on the floor, sweat pouring down her face. Her hand turns green and her fingers become webbed. Then the rest of her skin turns green, and her dress tears around her middle.* Radius: Stella! Darling! *Stella uncovers her face, and we see that she has been turned into a monster. Radius and the Winx and Specialists gasp along with the crowd. Cassandra comes up behind Radius and whispers in his ear. Cassandra: Radius, this monster is not your daughter, listen and obey. This monster is not your daughter... *She channels a ball of purple energy into him.* Cassandra: Do as I say. Radius:'''Guards! Take this monstrous creature away! *Guards surround Stella.* '''Radius: This is NOT my daughter! Stella: No! Daddy, Daddy, it's me! Chimera: Nice one mother. Cassandra: Oh, you too darling. And we're only just getting started. *The guests run away from the ballroom, as the guards close in around Stella.* Stella: Girls, help me! *A guard runs at Stella. Bloom summons her powers.* Bloom: Stop! *Some of the guards have their weapons pulled from their hands by Bloom's magic. The guests continue to run. The sky clouds over, and it starts to rain. The people stop confused.* Citizen 1: It's raining? Citizen 2: That's impossible! Citizen 3: It's never rained on Solaria before! *Back inside, the Winx, Sky and Brandon have formed a circle around Stella, and face the oncoming guards.* Stella: I don't get it. What happened? Bloom: Don't worry Stella, we're going to protect you. Chimera: And who's going to protect you? *Sky and Brandon draw their weapons.* Chimera: They're with the monster! Guards, get them! Alive, or not. Bloom: Alright girls, Magic Winx! *The girls transform. Once they have, they all gasp, looking at. Stella, who is still a monster.* Stella: My powers, they're gone! *Stella approaches Cassandra and her father.* Cassandra: Soldiers, take the king to a safe place, that monster is trying to attack him! *The guards close in on Stella as Cassandra and Chimera walk away. Stella breaks through them and runs away up the stairs. The guards point their weapons, and shoot, but Tecna comes in between.* Tecna: Electro cage! *The defense spell blocks the guards' attack, and it bounces back at them.* Flora: Tecna c'mon, let's get upstairs with Stella, we have to keep her safe, let's go! *Tecna and Flora fly upstairs, and Musa faces the guards.* Musa: Hey, if this is a dance party, we need a disco ball! *She fires an attack at the guards.* Guard. 1: There they are! *Musa's attack hits them, cutting them off whilst Sky battles another one.* Sky: Bloom, we got you covered! *Stella reaches the top of the stairs, and carries on running, whilst Sky and Brandon continue to fight.* Bloom: No, you're outnumbered! Go back to the ship and get ready to lift off! *Sky and Brandon are surrounded, and they smile and wink at each other, running and jumping through the window. The Winx continue to run after Stella, piling up furniture behind the door to keep it shut.* Musa: I have a feeling we won't be invited to the next party. Bloom: Fine by me, I wasn't crazy about the DJ anyway. *They round a bend and see Stella.* Stella: Girls! No, please don't look at me. I'm too ugly. Flora: Oh Stella, I don't care what you look like. *Stella starts crying, and Flora hugs her.* Tecna: Someone cast a spell on you. Any idea who's responsible? Bloom: We'll figure that out later, let's just go! *Someone is pushing on the door, slowly opening it.* Stella: My father, I have to see my father! He has to know I'm not a monster! Bloom: Your father was just scared Stella, that's why he said what he did! *The girls begin to run as the guards burst through the door.* Flora: There's a ton of them! Grabbing ivy! *Some plants reach out and hold the guards back, whilst the Winx carry on running.* Bloom: Girls, we've got wings, I say let's use them! *They take off, Flora and Tecna carrying Stella.*'Musa:' Where to Stella? Stella: Let's go into the Aviary tower! * The Winx continue on their way* * They reach the door and Bloom blasts the doors open* Bloom: Hmmm....If we get to the top they won't be able to reach us. Let's go! * They start flying up to the top, and Flora and Tecna are carrying Stella* Flora: How far to the top? Stella: It's a long way up! * The guards see them* Guard: This time they're trapped. Guard 2: But they don't know it yet. I'll start up the speed stairway. We'll have no problem beating them to the top. * The guard pushes buttons on a contraption and a flying platform appears. They climb on and it starts flying upwards.* Stella: Er, girls? Better speed it up a bit! Musa: This isn't fast enough for you? Stella: Not anymore! That thing down there is moving faster than we are! *The girls look down to see the guards coming towards them on the speed stairway.* Bloom: Keep going girls, I'll stop them with a fire wall! *Bloom stops as the others fly on ahead. She creates a wall of fire between them and the guards.* Scene: Outside the Palace *Sky and Brandon are running through the rain towards the ship* Brandon: Any sign of the girls? Do you think they'll make it past the guards and out of the palace? Sky: Of course! The only question is 'when?' and 'how much of the palace will be left?' *They both jump when behind them, the aviary tower explodes in flames.* Scene: Inside the Aviary Tower *The guards approach Bloom's fire wall.* Guard 1: Prepare for impact! *Shields unfold from the guards' gloves and they pass through the fire wall.* Bloom: Hurry up! Those soldiers are catching up with us, fast! *They reach the top of the tower and Musa blasts the door open. They all land in the glass room at the top. The guards follow them in.* Guard 1: This ends right here! Bloom: I don't think so! We're outta here! Guard 1: Get the monster now, it'll tell us what they did with Princess Stella! *They begin firing at Stella, who backs up and smashes through the glass wall, screaming as she falls down. Flora gasps as Musa looks through the hole in the glass.* Musa: Oh no! *Tecna puts up a shield against the oncoming attack from the guards. Bloom runs towards the hole in the glass, as Flora fires an attack at the guards.* Flora: Take that! *Bloom flies through the hole after Stella.* Bloom:'''Stella! *Stella is still screaming as she falls towards the ground.* Ending '''Narrator: Countess Cassandra and her wicked daughter Chimera are turning Stella's life into a nightmare, and only the Winx can wake her from it.Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts